Rukia's Birthday
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: It's Rukia's birthday, and she won't let Ichigo forget it. One-shot. IchiRuki. Fluff. After Xcution.


Rukia's Birthday

**Hello. It is very late. And I have internet. BINGO! I HAVE FANFICTION! So here I am. Writing a new story. On my mom's computer, because she's using the computer I usually use. And for the past 2 hours, I have been listening to a Call Me Maybe remix with Circus Afro. (I know I have no life for listening to it. But please don't tell me that. It's mean. .) And this idea has popped into my head. (Circus Afro is from Madagascar 3. Marty sings it. Look up 'Circus Afro' On YouTube.) Well, On with the story! :3**

**-Mina**

**P.S. Takes place after Xcution**

It was Rukia's birthday. And she would not let Ichigo forget it. It was Saturday night, and Rukia came in through his window. Ichigo was reading Hamlet by Shakespeare.

"So you're a stalker now too, midget," Ichigo commented lazily as she landed on his floor. She was wearing blue pajamas, which had little penguins on it.*

"Ichigo, guess what!" Rukia said, as she grabbed his book, and danced around with it.

Ichigo sat up, and grabbed it. "What?" He asked sharply.

"It's my birthday today!" Rukia exclaimed, extremely disappointed that he had not remembered. "You were supposed to get me a present!" Rukia whined.

"And how was I supposed to know?" Ichigo asked irritatedly. He did remember, he was just broke as fuck! He only had the $35 dollar gift card from Yuzu and Karin that he got for his birthday. And NO WAY WAS HE GOING TO SPEND IT ON THIS MIDGET! How was he supposed to buy her a present?

"Because I told you, Wednesday, Thursday, and yesterday," Rukia stated.

Wednesday

"Ichigo! It's my birthday in 4 days!" Rukia said happily.

"Okay, so?" Ichigo asked lazily.

He was rewarded with a very big bruise on his shin.

Wednesday Done

Ichigo winced and pulled up his jeans to look at his shin. It had a nice, purple bruise, like a curveball had been thrown right at his shin.

Thursday

"ONLY THREE MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!" Rukia screamed in Ichigo's ear. She was sitting on his lap, like a kitten. He shoved her head aside.

"Move. I can't see the TV," Ichigo commented, just to annoy her.

Uppercut to the jaw.

Thursday Done

Ichigo groaned as he touched his slightly bruised jaw bone.**

It had hurt more at the time, but he could still feel it.

Friday

"ICHIGO! Guess. What."

"Chicken butt," Ichigo snickered.

"No you baka (A/N: Baka=Idiot in japanese)! It's my birthday tomorrow! Don't forget to buy me a present! I like chappy, by the way!" Rukia said happily.

"I'll get you art lessons," Ichigo said, looking as if as he was intently focused on Hamlet.

Lotion bottle thrown at head.

Friday Done

Ichigo looked at the dented lotion bottle, that sat on an angle on his desk. Scrambling for a comeback, he said: "Well, you didn't get me anything for my birthday!" Ichigo said defiantly.

"One. You couldn't even see me, let alone tell me it was your birthday!" Rukia said, ticking that off on her hand.

"Still! You could've gotten me a belate-"

"Shut up! I still haven't finished! Two. I don't even what you like!"

"I like-"

"I said shut it! Finally, I gave you your freakin' powers back! I think that, is a pretty good birthday present," Rukia concluded.

Ichigo sat there. She had a point. Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, I would take you to the mov-"

"Ichigo, I know you have a $35 dollar gift card between your mattress and frame." Rukia folded her arms, and looked at Ichigo, who gave out a very frusturated look.

"I am not spending my-"

"I saved your ass."

"Fine," Ichigo got out of his bed, and pulled out the gift card. They left the house silently, and drove to theatre. Ichigo looked like he was about to explode. When they arrived at AMC, Ichigo asked asomething. "Whaddaya wanna see birthday girl?" ichigo asked, clearly irritated.

Rukia grinned. "Madagascar 3." It was her job on her birthday, to make his life, a living hell on this special day. He sighed, and bought the tickets. He bought popcorn, and they sat down in the theatre, as the movie began.

A few hours later, back at the house.

"Ichigo," Rukia stated.

"What?"

She grinned, but it was a happy one, this time. Not evil, and manipulative. "Thanks."

He sighed. "Happy birthday, birthday girl."

**Reviews, are welcome, flames, are not! Thank you!**

**Kawaii! :3**

**Mina Kurosaki**

***I like penguins, and Moka wears them in my other story.**


End file.
